Escalation
by Dominate One
Summary: In the manga where Itachi shared his power with Naruto but then he asked something else in return. ItachixNaruto. Abuse, Anal, COMPLETE, D/s, Fist, HJ, Humil, M/M, OC, Oral


Escalation

**Beta'd by-blairwitch**

Naruto peered out behind the trunk of a tree, in the shadows of branches red eyes appeared. Sasuke Naruto thought but his hope was crush when the red eye figure took a step into the light. He was much taller then Sasuke but he was an Uchiha.

Naruto's breath hitched as he clutched his jaw. He focused as hard as he could on the male, trying not to miss a single detail. _Uchiha Itachi._

"Show yourself Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto flinched and moved back to hide his face, he had already performed shadow clone jutsu earlier. He gulp and walked from behind the tree, "Finally gonna try and capture me?"

"No. I merely want to talk with you."

Naruto lowered his head and narrowed his eyes. Two clones jumped out of nowhere, each with kunai in their hands.

From Itachi's sleeves two kunai slid to his hand and he flung them behind him without looking. Both kunai and stuck both clones in the gut making them poof into white smoke.

"Like I'm gonna fall for that!" _What the hell am I going to do now? If I ran-_ Naruto breath was sucked in just as Itachi had just lifted his hands and was extending his fingers; he shot his eyes to his feet, making sure he didn't look into his eyes.

"I see you've learned a little about fighting sharingan ...You must know what to do when you're alone. Why aren't you running?" Itachi tilted his head a little to the side as he spoke to the blond.

"Because with me, my numbers can be anywhere from 1 to 1000!" Naruto spoke with fire, his eyes lit up with life. "And I can't afford to run this time. I've gotta capture you so I can find-"

"What is it about my brother...that makes you care about him so much?" Itachi cut off the blond's words.

_Why can't I open my mouth?_ Naruto side cheek twitched, he drew his lip upwards. A single drop of sweat ran down his temple. He was starting to get frustrated with himself; he couldn't understand maybe he was already in genjustu. But that was impossible; he made sure not to look at his eyes.  
Itachi smirked, he flung the side of his cloak, and crows came flying out heading towards Naruto with speed. Naruto could slap himself from looking at the crows eyes, since their red were sharingan. He was now trapped in Itachi's genjustu.

Crows were circling around him, like a tornado of feathers. Naruto arms flung, wrapping his hands together forcing himself out of the genjutsu before something bad happens.

Itachi's lower half faded as he created the birds using his own body. "I'll say it once more. I only wish to talk with you."

_Fuck! I can't move my body_. Naruto shot his blue eyes to his right arm as he tried to conjure the will to move the limb but had no such luck. "Why are you doing this?" Naruto's breath was sucked in. He didn't realized Itachi was forcing the birds to come back and reform his lower half. When his legs were fully returned, he began moving towards the paralyzed blond. "W-what are you doing!? Are you going to knock me out and take me to Akatsuki!?"

He stopped right in front of the blond, looking down at the blond hair. _My, he gotten taller_. "You always have my brother on your mind, why?"

"It shouldn't matter to someone like you!" Naruto used all his force to move his side, only to move towards the older male. He didn't move as his body tensed up, his head was lowered and stared at the cloak. He didn't want to look at the male because he looked so much like-.

"I'm up here."

Naruto gulped at the older male's tone that he had just used. "Bastard! You can order me around. My head is just fine where it's at." His voice might have the confident tone by his insides were screaming as he was so close to his body, he tried not to be bother by his heat that radiant from his cloak body. "Aren't you going to do something?"

"You want me to do something?" Itachi smirked once again, his left eyebrow raised slightly.

A rosy color came over the tan face, "I-I didn't mean it like that!" He turned his head away from him, he tightly shut his eyes. He's making me sound like a pervert. Naruto let his breath gasp out with he felt a hand cupped the underside of his chin, forcing the blond's head back towards him and then he lifted up. Naruto still had his eyes closed and he wouldn't open them no matter want, he had wished he had more clones out of this genjutsu.

He could somewhat could feel eyes on him telling him to open his which he wasn't doing to do.  
That used to be his plan.

Something was being pressed against his closed lips so his blue eyes shot open and with an inch from him was Itachi's face which his eyes widen more.

_This isn't capturing me!_ Was the only thought that went through his head.

Itachi pulled back some. He had his eyes opened through the kiss. "What so you say, Uzumaki Naruto?"

He gulped back a whole lot of saliva, "What are you saying?"

His thumb rubbed against the blond's jaw line. "Why don't you forget about my brother and start looking at me?"

_Lik-like that...WAY?!_ "I don't understand. Why aren't you capturing me and why did you kiss me?"

Itachi let out a long sign, his breath rolled over the blond's face, making his face rosy red again. "I told you I wanted to talk and now that I have you listening I might tell you." He released Naruto's chin and stepped back.

He worked his jaw but he didn't turn his face away from the Uchiha. He saw Itachi close his eyes and it looked like he was uncomfortable with what's going on.

"I want you to forget about Sasuke. I also want you to take some of my power; I know my brother and he will attack Konoha-"

"He will never do-"

"I told you to forget Sasuke!" He snapped coolly. "Sasuke will attack the village and if you don't have the power you won't stop him!"

"But why give me the power to stop him?" Naruto eyes gazed to the left as he tried not to look at Itachi for very long.

"I won't be there when Sasuke attacks Konoha..."

Naruto was jolted back to the older Uchiha face, "what do you mean by you won't be there?"

"I plan to let Sasuke kill me."

Speechless, he couldn't do anything but stare. It was sometime that he got his voice back. "Why would you_ let_ Sasuke kill you?"

"It does not matter to you but right now I have to give you a power that you will need." Itachi stepped back and crow came flying down and then land on Itachi's arm that he extended.

"How are you going to give me power? You're going to train me?!"

"No. This method is a lot easy and it will only take a second." Itachi's arm moved towards the blond, the crow took off. His wings flapped and were barely heard by Naruto's ears.

_What the hell is this?!_ Naruto took several steps back but he wasn't quick enough. His mouth was gape out as he shouted out curses, the crow struggled to get inside and squirm down his throat. Tan hands come over his throat, gripping his neck and he tasted the bird.

"There. That wasn't to hard now was it?"

Naruto dropped to his knees, "What the fuck did you do to me?!"

Itachi took some steps towards the blond, "I gave you the power..." Itachi kneeled to the ground and moved his hand from underneath his black cloak. His fingers curled around the tan boy's chin. "…And in return I would like sex."

"Ptthh!" Naruto shot up and fell backwards, "What the hell is wrong with you! Why are you always so straight forward?"

"I don't want to be killed as a virgin."

_Again... he's so straight forward._ "What if I don't want to?!"

"Your going to have to. I'm sure you don't want me to bring that crow back up." Itachi dropped his other knee to the ground and grabbed the blond's tan cloak dragging his limp body closer to him. "Do you want me to?" Itachi brought his left hand over the blond's stomach.

Naruto suddenly got a weird feeling, like something was crawling around in his guts. "Alright already! Just make it stop!" Naruto half yelled as he was forced to feel the feathery creature move around inside of him.

Itachi tugged the tan cloak from the blond's shoulders, tossing the cloak to the side. Itachi soon was pressing his lips against the moist pucker lips as he mashed his lips against his. He shoved his tongue inside the warm cavern and thrusted in rhythm.

Having engaged the blond's tongue moving over his and thrusting against his tongue, Itachi's hands came over the blond's orange jumpsuit pants. He tugged them down without attempting to unfasten or unzip his pant to loosen them to have a nice slip from his hips.

Naruto gave a gasp of discomfort as his pants were brutally dragged off of him with sheer force. Naruto was pushed backwards to the ground and he gulped as he felt his boxers lifted from him and slowly brought to his ankles.

"I think it's time that my mouth and your cock are introduced."

There was a soft chuckle from the blond. He didn't know when the raven sunk his mouth onto his weeping harden shaft, he had heard himself groaned as the warm muscles slid back to the tip.

Itachi separated Uzumaki's legs to move closer for his mouth to completely drown the flesh, having himself on his knees on the hard ground was stinging his knee caps. Itachi had found a rhythm he liked and shifted couple of times as he got use to the bobbing of his head. Hands had found themselves in the black locks, fisting and running his fingers through them the smooth silk hair. He tugged on the ponytail and then twirling the tied up hair using his thumb, middle finger, and index finger.

Uzumaki had started to thrust into the mouth, the raven wasn't holding his hips they were running up his sides, he giggled as one of the fingers found a sensitive spot under his ribcage. Naruto took on of his hands and went to go find that finger, he grabbed the hand and pressed it into the ground, he groan not stopping his thrusting, the mouth seem to get tighter, sucking more.

Itachi's mouth was hit by warm salt bitter taste, he pulled back to get shot, two droplets of semen ran down his cheek, one ran down his chin and throat. He pulled back and to regain his breathing as he was doing that, his fingers scoped up the semen off his face. He positioned them against the tight bud and gently inserted his middle finger, easing the tip into in to the blond. His finger was fully inside the tan ass, he began circling and stretching. Before the blond knew, it a second finger entered the tan ass. Letting the blond get used to the feeling before thrusting his fingers deeper, he aimed his fingers towards the blond's prostate.

Having nodded to the stretching he was doing, he retracted his fingers and sat back. He stood up with a lot of difficult with his raging member that was trapped inside his pants; he made it far near a tree that was behind the blond's limp form. He let his body fell backwards so his back lightly touched the tree. His was panting heavily, his body coat in sweat. He looked down at the red cloak and with a little effect he pulled the cloak from his shoulders. He sat forward and let the cloak slid down his back and to the ground before resting his back onto the tree.

Naruto stood up, sweat poured running down his bare legs. His face was red and his cheeks puffed up, he unzipped his jacket and tossed it to the ground. _What the hell just happened?_ Naruto shy glanced over at the male, wondering if he could run while his recovering. He blushed deepen when his eyes slowly moved down to see the outline of the males very impressive penis. He was sure that wasn't going to fit inside of him and he didn't want to find out.

"Come over here." His voice was fully of testosterone from his still covered erection. He thrusted out his hand which came with in an inch from Naruto left wrist.

Naruto was using his other had to stretch his t-shirt to cover his lower region for them to not see. He stared at the hand for a second for looking awhile. He was shocked to be grabbed and jerked towards Itachi's body, he was feeling unease as he looking into the onyx eyes.

"I told you. I want sex." Itachi brought the band down over his crotch, pressing the tan hand against his stiffened member.

Naruto was hunched down, a hand in the middle of his legs to try and keep his balance. He was lightheaded as he felt Itachi release his wrist and pulled down his stretchy pants, he only reveal his shafted and little bits of his inner thighs.

"It's your turn to give me a blowjob." Itachi's hand came over to the side of the blond's head, guiding the blond over his lap. "Just remember what I did to you and you'll be fine."

Naruto hesitantly grabbed onto the shafted to steady the throbbing penis, he gently lowered his head. He closed his eyes tightly, the first thing he felt against his slightly partner. His lips was warm and hot salt bitter tasted. His lips partner more and try not to let his teeth gazed over the tip as he began to lower his head, the head rubbed against the blond's tongue as it slid deeper into the cavern.

Itachi's head fell back against the tree; he had a dumbfounded look on his face as his eyes watched the blond take about half of his size.

Naruto pulled back and dragged his tongue underneath the thick member. He gasped for air then sucked on his tongue to gather saliva to go back down on the raven. H lowered he head back down once, again feeling the same thing the first time. He was bobbing his head almost letting the tip fall from his mouth. A few times it had come close from slipping out.

Itachi still had his hands on the side of the blond's head, loving the feeling as his hands were being moved up and down. Itachi fingers slid into the blond's hair, gripping the strands and forced the mouth away.

A hot puff of air was blown across the pale white face as he grinned. He turned Naruto around, grabbing his hips and setting them over top of his lower region, making the blond into reverse cowgirl.

Naruto was being lowered as he felt a circle of pressure against his tight bud as it stretched and widened. Tan hands were gripping tightly at the leg fabric he was straddling as Naruto saw red behind his tightly closed lids.

"Itac--sh..." Naruto tried to curse under his breathe as Itachi's continued to force his tight bud to expend more them his two fingers. _Why the hell did I agree to this?_ His hands grew tighter, fisting the pants legs.

Itachi was getting tired of waiting for the blond to loosen his bottom so he removed his fingers and thrusted up at the same time he tugged the blond's hips downwards. He let out a low grunt as he felt Naruto's tight heat all around his member. Having the blond full penetrated over his shaft, his hands moved underneath the blond's legs and lifted them. Gripping them under his knee cap, Itachi began his thrusting. Naruto moved his hands in a different position, having them on Itachi's upper thighs.

Naruto flinching as the painful feelings became pleasurable with each thrust. He tilted his head back, bumping into Itachi's forehead. His blond's locks was getting soak with the sweat from Itachi's forehead.

Itachi's hand moved from under the blond's knee cap and them slid to the abdomen and then under the blond's blue shirt. His fingers circled the blond's erected nipple, wiggling it between his fingers as he felt the blond give a shiver that went up his spine.

Itachi moved his head to the side and leaned forward as Naruto lightly turn to meet his lips that was searching for them. Blue eyes peek open and found him self staring at Itachi's face up close. He could tell that Itachi's face with flushed and sweat running down his cheek when Itachi decided to shove his tongue inside Naruto's mouth.

He couldn't take much more of this. Itachi was thrusting as deep as he could go. Then Itachi's slid his hand that was underneath his shirt back underneath his knee cap. He pushed his legs close and forcing his thrusted harder, just then a pleasurable surge came and went straight up his spine. Before Naruto could come to terms with this new experience he let a yelp as the surge hit him once again. It was starting to come every time Itachi's penis was sheathed all the way inside of him.

Naruto was starting to enjoy what his body was going through, even if it was with Itachi. He didn't think he could experience this feeling ever again so he was going to make the most out of it. He unexpectedly clenched his bottom and was given a moan. He began doing it as Itachi was fully inside and the surge came and went.

But soon the surge was so powerful it was just to most for Naruto, he came so hard and so fast that his cum shot up and splash underneath his chin and chest.

Itachi wasn't far from his own release, one single drop of cum was hit just below Itachi's right eye. It made Itachi moan and once he was fully inside he shot his semen into the waiting hole. Itachi moved his hands, his tan legs that was being held was dropped to the ground. Itachi leaned back against the tree, his head tilted up with his mouth open to let out his pants, his hands was pressing against the lower back of the boy he was still inside.

Naruto leaned his body forwards, his arms with lying straight out as well as his legs. The hands that he felt on his body moved to his hips and pushed him off the limp soft member, as soon as he was off his body slump dangle to the left. His body was curled up a little and his hands were in front of his face. Finger tips dug into the dirt as he let out long and loud pants of breath.

Itachi still with his head tilted up, he opened his eyes to stare at the fallen male body in between his spread legs. Itachi's hands moved to his pants, he shifted onto his feet and pulled up his pants. A hand was helping to keep his balance as it was pressed against the tree. The other hand wiped the sweat from his fore head as he pushed himself from the tree and walked around the body still laying on the ground.

Itachi headed for his forgotten black cloak, he leaned back and picked it up. He tossed it over his shoulders and looked back and found the blond getting up on his knees, his hand moved to his pants and slowly they made there way back up. Naruto had his pants on he sat back on his legs, he didn't want to look at the raven that took his....virginity. He got it without much of a fight too.

Itachi could feel the uneasy feeling the blond was throw out, he sighed as he walked towards the depressing looking male. Itachi hunched down grabbing the boy's chin, lifting it. He gave a smile to him and leaned forward to press his lips to his for the last time.

He pulled back and to give the blond a thoughtful look. "Thank you for the sex, Uzumaki Naruto." His hand came in front of his, two fingers extended. His body faded into crows, the feather creatures scatter all flying to the top of the trees which then headed in different directions.

Wind blow through blond hair, waving his locks one way. His eyes gazed over as he stared up. ".....Itachi?"

The End


End file.
